


Miraculous: Tales of Rabbit and Chrome Bear

by MsJoyMaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU: Miraculous Ladybug, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJoyMaeda/pseuds/MsJoyMaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By day, these two high school students appear as normal as ever. At prompted times, they are transformed into superheros. Both of them don’t know their true identity. Together, they attend school and fight akumatized villians under a hero persona. Meet Hajime Hinata and and Nagito Komaeda, also known as Rabbit and Chrome Bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killer H2O

**Author's Note:**

> jfc this was a challenge... Mainly because of having to write action scenes, and I never wrote actions scenes before this.
> 
> Still, I hope you like this!
> 
> EDIT: 5/17/2016 I decided to add some indenting to the paragraphs. Hopefully it will look nicer.

            A foot tapped to the steady rhythm of an upbeat song blasting through earbuds. Saliva and teeth marks decorated the inedible eraser of a number 2 pencil. Tough hands of a tanned tone played with the hem of a shirt painted with the color of clear pastry cream. Strong fingers fell into the pattern of curling and uncurling. Eyes squinted shut in concentration as someone processed an algebra problem. Beads of sweat rolled down a hot-as-a-stovetop forehead. The kwami of the rabbit, named Monomi, wriggled in a shirt pocket. Soon after, the soft pad of a thumb squished her head, causing her to sink back down.

            Series of whines escaped the kwami, but some head-petting silenced her. The lead tip of a pencil wrote down the simplified answer to a problem. Someone tapped a shoulder, and then yanked out the left earbud. The sight of a shark teeth grin, belonging to Kaizuichi, filled the view. “Hey, Hajime,” he began as he scooted his chair closer with such eagerness, “Take a look over there.” He pointed a slender finger to a tall figure of paleness and fluffy, white hair.

            ”Damn it, Souda!”, Hajime exclaimed in an exasperated whisper as he threw his pencil at Kaizuichi. The pastel-hair-color boy continued to smirk. “Take advantage! Go talk to him!”, he prodded. He grabbed Hajime by the wrists, and yanked him out of his seat. “Take a break from your algebra and talk to him.” Kaizuichi added as he practically pulled Hajime along. Before they made it to the table, however, another student took a seat next to the boy. “Oh, well! He’s busy! Let’s try again later,” Hajime stated as he tried to walk away. Kaizuichi’s grip didn’t waver. “Don’t back out!”

            Before Hajime can take another step, the bell for the end of lunch break rung. The brunette almost tripped over his own feet as he returned to his table, gathering up his things. He can hear the snickers of Kaizuichi behind him. “Haha, very funny.” Hajime commented, his face a shade of crimson. “C’mooon! You wasted your chance!” Kaizuichi exclaimed as he playfully hit Hajime’s arm. The brunette emitted a noise similar to that of a sad seal, playing with the white bracelet on his left wrist. How embarrassing!

            ”Don’t be so down,” Kaizuichi stated, “You can have another chance next period.” Hajime pouted, frowning. “You know how I act around him. I’m so awkward, I don’t think I will ever speak to him properly without making a fool of myself.” Hajime explained with disconfidence. Kaizuichi slapped him on the back. “What am I hearing?! You should not talk like that! I’ll help you out. Anyway, we should leave now.”

* * *

 

            “Yo, Hina! You coming?”, a red-head called to a certain someone. “I’ll be there, Leon!”, Aoi called in return. After draping a towel over her tanned shoulders, the swimmer walked out of the locker room. She took out her hairpin, and dropped her towel, before jumping into 9 feet deep water. She created a large splash, exaggerated ripples escaping from the sight of impact. “Ah yes, just what I needed! Relief from the hot sun!”, Aoi exclaimed.

            Leon jumped in soon after. Aoi splashed him in a playful manner, and then Leon splashed her back. Aoi chased him to the shallow end of the pool and dunked him under water, giving him a chance to come back up and breathe. For the next hour, the two of them continued to splash and horseplay, but stayed fair. The two of them stopped when someone approached them. “Hey, may I join you two?”, a female voice asked. Aoi scanned the girl up and down. She recognized the girl as Junko “Sure, I don’t see why not!”, Aoi agreed. Leon grimaced at the agreement, or maybe the water created a chill up his spine

            ”All right, here I come!”, Junko announced as she dived in the deep end of the pool, then doggie-paddled her way to the duo. The horseplay resumed thereafter, and as expected, Aoi’s head dunked under water. When her oxygen ran low, she attempted to break the surface of the water for air. But something prevented her from doing so. A tough hand pressed her head below the surface of air. In the blurry vision of the chlorine water, she can see someone jogging, or more like kicking, over to her. When the feeling of pressure subsided, she rose above the water, sucking in oxygen as though she hasn’t breathed in years.

            What the hell have you done!?”, Leon yelled at Junko, “Did you try to kill her!?” Junko pouted in response. “ Aww… I just wanted to have fun!”, she explained. Aoi listened in horror. Junko had the intention to drown her!? Unacceptable! Without saying a word, the tanned female climbed out of the pool, taking her towel and hairpin with her. “Wait, Hina, where did you go?”, Leon called out. Aoi did not respond.

* * *

 

            A backpack hit the floor with a thud. A jacket slipped off of someone’s shoulders. The kwami of the bear tumbled out of the pocket. “Seriously!? You should warn me when you do that!”, the kwami complained. “Quit your whining, Monokuma, it’s not gonna help.”, the boy responded back. Monokuma flew over to him, his claws ready to strike. “Oh really? Did I hear that right?”, he asked. Nagito threw a pillow at him, and missed by a long shot. “You need to eat.”

            Nagito played with his solid heart necklace as he made his way to the kitchen. His mother casted a glance at him as he grabbed a granola bar. She tapped at the watch on her wrist, but Nagito ignored it as he made his way back to his room. He unwrapped the delicious snacker food, and split it into tiny fours. He handed one to Monokuma, who gobbled it up without hesitation.

            The sound of something breaking came from the outside, followed by screaming and rushing water. Nagito rushed to the glass window. A wall of water flooded the streets, and almost came close to the height of the buildings. A tanned girl appeared to be surfing the wave, but her bare feet touched the water with such grace. She raised her arms, and as she brought them down, the water descended with her. She pointed a finger to a fire hydrant, and the top blew off. Nagito glanced at Monokuma, and he nodded. Monokuma whined. “Aw, I’m still eating,” he complained as he began to eat his second piece. “You can eat the rest later. The town needs us,” Nagito explained. Monokuma whined again, but soon obliged. No arguing should occur at this time.

            Now transformed, Chrome Bear jumped from roof to roof. He pounded his feet onto the tiles, not chafing his feet in the slightest. With Monokuma in the necklace, the heart dressed up with a black color and a pattern of white bear pawprints. After another round of roof jumping, Chrome Bear’s eyes caught the sight of a pink skintight suit. Upon closer inspection, he recognized the figure instantly. Hajime, transformed as Rabbit, crouched on the roof.

            Chrome Bear chuckled as he crouched next to Rabbit. “I still can’t believe your outfit is pink,” he commented, still quite amused by Rabbit’s suit. Rabbit’s eyebrows etched together in frustration. Yet, the other continued speaking. “Who’s your fashion designer? I need to-” His sentence came to an early stop as an outstretched finger came into contact with his snow tinted lips. A white bracelet with a pattern of pink bows jingled along Rabbit’s wrist as he moved his hand. Piercing green eyes scanned the area with intensity, and a mask of pink concealed his true identity.

            ”I should say the same to you, Mister Split-Design,” Rabbit retorted. Did Chrome Bear really think a half black-and-white design would be eye-catching? Well, he achieved a yin-and-yang effect, that’s for sur.. “But you still love me.” Chrome Bear smirked. Rabbit sighed as he pulled out a device, disguised as a pocket watch, out of his circular bag. He opened it up, and a map with a moving red dot appeared on a small screen. “She’s heading towards Junko’s house. Let’s go.” He announced as he closed the device, stuffed it into his bag, and leaped to another roof.

* * *

 

            ”Get awaaay!” Junko screeched at the top of her lungs. Water flooded the front doorway. Junko grabbed the nearest object, an umbrella, and opened it up. The water flowed too quickly, and knocked her back against a wall. Killer H2O did certain gestures with her fingers, and the remaining water on Junko froze on her. “My haaiir!” She complained as her pigtails became stiff with ice. Killer H2O only laughed at her demise, and blasted some more water at her. “How would you feel if oxygen became out of your reach!?”

            More water rushed into the house. As it did, the water level began to rise. The liquid ran up the stairs of the house, flooding the higher-up floors. Killer H2O controlled the rising, with the water up to Junko’s neck. “If you push me to my limit, I’m gonna test your breath-holding skills,” she threatened.

            Outside, the fire hydrants surrounding the house had their top blown off to provide water. Because of the rushing liquid, it became difficult for the two heroes to enter through the front door. Rabbit reached into his bag, and took out a grappling hook. He moved into a standing position, he swung the grappling hook in a circle and threw it to the roof. It latched onto the gutter with ease.

            Rabbit leaped to a nearby lamppost, and tied the end of the rope in a double-knot. He nodded to Chrome Bear as a signal, and the other acknowledges the gesture. Chrome Bear walked along the rope like a tight-rope walker, and Rabbit followed close behind him. “You have an idea of how we should get in?” Chrome Bear asked to loosen up the silence. Rabbit bit his lower lip in thought. “We need to go through one of the windows on the top floor. You will break it with your baton.” He explained. Chrome Bear hummed in response. The two heroes inched closer to the building with each passing second.

           Suddenly, the glass cracked on one of the nearby windows. Another moment later, and a gigantic flood poured out of the window. The cracking of other windows followed. The house shook from the pressure, and the two heroes lost their balance. Rabbit gripped onto the rope with one hand, and grabbed Chrome Bear’s wrist with his other hand. “Now I get to see all of your lovely glory from a new angle.” Chrome Bear teased with a snicker. “Shut it, Bear.” Rabbit responded in annoyance.

           Rabbit’s fingers twitched in exhaustion. “Okay, Bear, I’m letting go of the rope.” He shouted in warning. Chrome Bear’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait wha- Rabbiiittt!” He exclaimed as his crime-fighting partner released his grip on the rope. They fell to the ground, landing with a splash in the ankle-deep water below. Rabbit still gripped Chrome Bear’s wrist. As they both stood, he released his grip with a flushed face.

          Junko tumbled out of the higher-up windows with the rushing water. She screamed the whole way. When she made contact with the floor, she jumped to her feet and sprinted. She ran towards the duo, and cowered behind Rabbit. Rabbit gave her a strange gaze, but shrugged it of. Killer H2O exited through the front door. “Cat scared of water?”, she asked. With a simple gesture, she rose the clear liquid and brought waves down.

         Rabbit tugged Junko with her as he avoided the wave. Chrome Bear dodged in the opposite direction. Now up against a wall, Rabbit eyed Junko with worry. “Get out of here! Now!” He ordered with urgency. Junko nodded and sprinted around the corner. Out of nowhere, Chrome Bear tackled Rabbit while avoiding another wave. Rabbit laid on his back with Chrome Bear on top of him. Rabbit shook his head. “You stupid Bear.” He commented as his partner only smirked. Rabbit pushed him off, and stood up.

        Ice appeared around their ankles without warning. Killer H2O left the two heros behind to be stuck in the ice. Rabbit groaned. “Hang on, I got this.” Chrome Bear spoke up. He pulled out his baton, and struck it hard against the ice. The solid crumbled into tiny bunches of ice, and they escaped from being stuck. “Okay, I’m pretty sure I know what the akumatized item is.” Rabbit started as he and Chrome Bear ran along the side buildings. “What is it?” Chrome Bear asked. “Her hair pin.”, Rabbit responded.

* * *

 

       Aoi gazed around the area, confused. “Huh?” She asked herself, her eyes falling upon Rabbit and Cat Noir. Chrome Bear approached her with her broken hair pin in hand. “You should get this fixed”, he suggested with a soft smile. Aoi nodded. “I-I will!” She responded, running off soon after. Rabbit strolled up to his partner. “Amazing work, as always.” He commented as he raised up a fist. Chrome Bear laughed and fist-bumped him in return.

       A hair bow disappeared from Rabbit’s bracelet.

       ”Oh!” Rabbit exclaimed. “My time’s running out. I did use my special attack, after all.” Chrome Bear nodded in acknowledgement as Rabbit ran around the corner. Should he go after him? No, that wouldn’t be the greatest idea. Rabbit allowed the paw prints to disappear from the bracelet, and Monomi fell out of the jewelry. As she did, Rabbit’s skin tight suit and mask faded away.

        Hajime sighed. “That was a work out.” He huffed, Monomi snuggling back into his shirt pocket. “Hey, it is one less akuma to deal with!” Monomi mentioned. Hajime chuckled. “You’re right.” He commented. “Let’s get home.”

        Chrome Bear sprinted into an empty alleyway, and removed his necklace. Monokuma tumbled out, along with his outfit disappearing. “I hate when you do that.” He whined. Nagito rolled his eyes. “Relax. Now, get inside my jeans pocket so that people won’t see you.”


	2. Electrifier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this before bed, so the ending may feel rushed. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!

            Hajime whined as he slumped in his desk chair. A news reporter on the TV provided gratitude towards Rabbit and Chrome Bear. “Here’s to hoping that the hero duo will continue to save Japan from peril.” The news reporter concluded. “And here’s to hoping that Hajime will be able to finish sewing this shirt before school,” he sighed as he sat back up. Usami popped her head out from his shirt pocket. “Ahhh, it’s so pretty!,” she complimented, and floated out of the pocket to get a closer look. “I think you can finish this in no time.”

           The boy chuckled at her comments. “I didn’t even add the sleeves yet,” he replied as he petted the kwami on the head. “You can get a better view sitting on my shoulder,” he offered. Hajime picked up a needle and some thread. He lined up the right sleeve with the shirt, and started sewing the two fabrics together. He can’t stop blushing, now suddenly remembering whose shirt it will be soon.

            A knock came at the door. “Come in!” Hajime exclaimed in reply. As the door opened, the smell of a freshly-baked croissant engulfed the room. “I decided to try my hand at something that is not traditionally Japanese,” Mr. Hinata announced as he placed a small plate on the desk. “Thanks, dad!” Hajime replied as he paused his work to take a bite of the puffed pastry.

            Mr. Hinata glanced over his son’s shoulder. “That’s a very nice shirt you have there, but you gotta get going. Still, you can make it to school by taking the town bus that’s coming soon,” he stated. Hajime only sewed on one sleeve, and he is unsure if he will have enough time after school to finish the shirt.

            Folding up the unfinished shirt neatly, Hajime placed it in a drawer filled with fabric scrap meant for thread testing. He scooped up his school supplies and stuffed the croissant into his mouth. Usami snuggled herself back into the shirt pocket as Hajime left the house, and boarded the bus.

* * *

 

             “You need to check this out! It’s awesome!”, Souda exclaimed as Hajime took a seat next to him. The pinkette dug around in his bag and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his saved videos and pictures, tapping a certain video and pressing play. 

_             The video began with Souda making sure the recording actually started. “Hello Rabbit Blog viewers! I have some more discoveries that could lead to who Rabbit really is! First off is-” Souda got interrupted by pounding off screen. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to his balcony with his phone in hand. He took notice of someone in a skintight pink suit and matching mask.  “Rabbit!?” He gasped in surprise.  _

_             Rabbit continued to hit the sliding glass door. Souda reached out and opened the door, allowing him in. “What are you doing here?” Souda asked. Rabbit appeared to be concerned. “Get everyone in this building to safety.” He commanded, placing his hands on the other’s shoulders. “The akumatized villain is on their way here.” With that said, Rabbit turned around and leaped from the balcony. “That did not just happen…”, Souda muttered off screen as the video ended. _

           Souda paused the video. “Isn’t that cool? I got to meet Rabbit in person!” He added as he held the phone to his chest, apparently slipping into fanboy mode. Hajime didn’t find it that exciting. He is Rabbit, after all. But, he didn’t want to disappoint his friend. “That is amazing.” He finally commented.

           Chihiro, in one of the back seats, stood up. His face etched in concern, he excused himself before the start of class. He strolled out of the classroom and sat on one of the benches outside. He turned on his phone, checking any recent text messages. He still had a few minutes before class. However, something on his mind bothered him. He wants to vent to someone, but he doesn’t know who. Sighing, he decided to save a text message as a draft as a way to release all of that pent-up stress.

            Phone in hand, he typed out a message with one thumb. His face scrunched together in thought, as if considering something or backtracking on a thought. He shook his head and tapped away on the screen. The  _ Save as Draft  _ option came into view. However, his thumb slipped and he chose  _ Send to All Contacts.  _ “No!” He screamed in agony. “No, no no… Please no…” Too late. Every name in his contact received his personal text.

            He sprinted to the bathroom with tears coating his cheeks. The bell rang for class to start, but he did not run to class. He remained in the bathroom, clutching the phone in his hands. Chihiro barely noticed the akuma as it entered his phone, and he shot his head up in dazed confusion.

          Another person entered the boys’ bathroom to wash their face. Suddenly, an electricity bolt struck the stall door. Toilets and sinks became shocked, and the person ran out of the room in time. The person sprinted past Hajime in a hurry. It took enough time for Hajime to figure out what happened. ”Looks like it’s time, Usami!” He exclaimed.

* * *

           Nagito pouted as he poked Monokuma’s cheek with a small marshmallow. “Come on,” he complained, “your nap can wait.” Monokuma opened his eyes in response, but closed them again almost immediately. “I don’t eat that disgusting puff of white. Return with a tiny piece of mutton, then we’ll be on the same page.” He muttered.

           The white-haired boy slumped against the courtyard bench, and prepared himself to retort. However, he heard someone call out from a distance. Due to how far away the person seemed to be, what they shouted only sounded muffled to his ears. After another moment, the voice became clearer. “Chrome Bear?” The voice called out. He recognized that voice. Without thinking, Nagito stood up from the bench and sprinted to the nearest open door.

           Rabbit reached the courtyard just in time to hear a door slam. Did someone try to reach safety? He should at least check up on them to see if they are okay. The hero reached the door, and opened it up fully. The room led to an empty music club room with a window left ajar. Rabbit strolled over to the window to close it. He gazed downwards to notice Nagito sprinting down the sidewalk.

           “Come on, why didn’t you transform in the music room?” Monokuma teased. “Were you afraid of little mister Rabbit finding out your identity?” Nagito growled deep in his throat. Can this kwami just shut up? An electric bolt struck the ground near him, driving the thought out of his head. Electrifier landed in front of him, and then eyed him closely. The villain remained silent, however. Before Electrifier can zap him, a flash of pink came running and scooped Nagito up, dashing away quickly.

             Rabbit landed on a nearby rooftop. He allowed the other to place his footing on the floor, and then released him from his arms. Silence developed between the two of them before one of them spoke up. “Thanks… Rabbit,” Nagito uttered. Rabbit grinned at him. “It’s no problem. It’s also my duty to make sure the citizens are safe,” he replied. His smile soon faded as his eyes filled with worry, and his eyebrows creased together in worry. “You haven’t seen Chrome Bear anywhere, have you?” He questioned. Nagito shook his head. With the blood rushing to his face, it’s impossible to hide the obvious color contrasting against his pale face.

             Face muscles visibly relaxed. “I’ll find him soon enough. Just stay safe until all of this blows over,” he stated as he placed a hand on Nagito’s shoulder. “I’ll see you later, handsome boy,” he added and dashed off. That statement reduced the pale-stricken boy to a stuttering mess. Monokuma poked his head out of the jacket pocket. “Are you kidding me? Now’s not the time to be love-struck! Hurry up and transform, I want to get this over with,” he complained

* * *

 

            Eyes shifted left and right. A midnight-black mask concealed the true identity of Electrifier. He sensed movement nearby. He stomped his foot on the ground. Light-blue bolts crackled and sparked among the floor. Multiple objects and people became electrocuted due to the bolts. Electrifier walked on without any bolts affecting him. 

            High up on a rooftop, Rabbit carefully watched him. He felt the presence of someone behind him, and turned around to gaze upon his partner. “What took you so long, you silly bear?” Rabbit smirked as he poked Chrome Bear on the forehead. He sighed. “Well, at least I know you are okay, as well.” Rabbit knelt down by the edge of the roof, and Chrome Bear followed suit. “Have something on your mind?” Chrome Bear questioned.

             Rabbit shook his head. “I’m trying to figure out what the akumatized item is. I’m having no luck,” he frowned. This time, the item appears to not be in plain sight. Chrome Bear placed a hand to his chin. “I have a feeling of what it is. Follow me.” He stated as he leaped down from the roof. “Considering your thought process, I should be concerned,” Rabbit mumbled as he jumped down as well.

           With his baton ready to swing, Chrome Bear tip-toed from behind Electrifier. Electrifier felt his presence, and knocked him back with a non-lethal shock attack. Rabbit almost landed on the ground before Chrome Bear shoved his body against him. Both of them rolled away, with Chrome Bear’s arms tightly wrapped around Rabbit. When they stopped, Rabbit lightly hit the other on the cheek. He squirmed out of the other’s hold and stood back up.

           The heroes prepared themselves before charging at Electrifier. He stared them down, merely standing there. He stomped his foot, sending out a shockwave and knocking the duo back. Rabbit landed on the floor, while Chrome Bear hit the side of a building. The pink hero grimaced upon hearing his partner hit the stone wall. “Who knew silence could be deadly,” Chrome Bear murmured as he slowly stood up.

           Rabbit pulled himself to his feet. He reached into his small waist bag, and took out a pair of nunchucks. He rushed toward Electrifier again. Yet, he got knocked back again. Rabbit groaned in frustration. “Enough’s enough!” He exclaimed as he clasped his hands together. Electrifier approached him in a silent run. Rabbit waited it out before moving his hands to reveal pink-colored bubbles.   


            He blew the bubbles to Electrifier, and after they popped, surrounded him in blinding pink smoke. After a moment, Chrome Bear body-slammed him. Using his claws, he ripped up the other’s skirt. The akumatized phone fell out, and Rabbit wasted no time in breaking the object.

* * *

 

            Both of their jewelry pieces beeped after a minute passed. “Well, I should get going,” Rabbit stated before the two parted. Chrome Bear wanted to chase after him, but backtracked on it. "His timer is activated, I don;t want to risk finding out his true identity," he mused to himself as he found a vacant area to de-transform.

            A crowd stopped Hajime in his tracks. A pinkette shuffled through the packed people to get to his favorite hero. “Rabbit! Rabbit! Remember me?” He inquired excitedly. Rabbit almost responded, but his bracelet beeped at him. “Sorry, I need to go!” He announced before taking off. Souda frowned. “Now I’ll know if I’m remembered by my idol…” He mumbled.

            Hajime arrived at his room, and de-transformed soon after. “Okay, I gotta finish this sh-” A knock at the front door cuts him off. He heard his mother open the front door, followed by a voice that makes him melt. A knock came at his own door, and Hajime opened it. Nagito stood at his doorway. “H-Hi!” Hajime stuttered with a small wave. “Your shirt isn’t finished…”  
  
            Nagito smiled gently at him. “No worries, I can wait if it won’t take long,” he replied. Hajime grinned from ear to ear as color rushed to his cheeks. “I just need to add the second sleeve,” he explained. He took his seat as he relocated the shirt and returned to his work.

 


	3. Color Sucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is fun, isn't it?
> 
> Aaand I have summer reading to do soon ;_; So glad I got this done before hand!

      “Um… Nagito?” Monokuma question as he floated by the boy’s head. “Why the hell are you making a pink mask?” He added. Nagito paid no mind to him as he applied the finishing touches. He picked up the mask and walked over to the tall mirror in his room. He pressed the mask against his face to make it stick. “Oh… Don’t tell me,” the kwami muttered in disbelief, “You made a costume replica of Rabbit for Superhero day. Unbelievable, kid. Unbelievable,” Monokuma shook his head as he floated over to Nagito’s desk to rest. 

      He couldn’t hold back his laughter when Nagito revealed a pink jumpsuit. “You’re going to look ridiculous!” Monokuma exclaimed as he rolled into the trash can. The white-haired boy sighed. “If I went as Chrome Bear, people would recognize me as him. Be grateful I’m waiting for the big moment to transform,” he explained. He slipped his jacket off, and changed into the jumpsuit. He dug around in his jacket pocket, and took out an oreo.

      Without saying a word, Monokuma dashed out of the can and grabbed the cookie. Nagito grabbed a small waist-purse, and zipped it open, allowing Monokuma to slip inside. He zipped it closed before rushing downstairs. He usually has enough time to eat a fulfilling breakfast, but he didn’t want to soil his Rabbit outfit. Instead, he settled with a granola bar and a small carton of orange juice. Nagito scarfed down the food as he entered the limousine that transports him to school.

      After sitting down, he unzipped the waist-purse just a tad to give his kwami some air. Monokuma poked his head out. “I was dying in there! Are mini-fans a thing? Can I have one in here?” He whined. Nagito shushed him, and pushed a finger against his head to force him back into the bag. “Can you at least leave the bag u-” Nagito zipped the waist-purse closed, muffling the rest of Monokuma’s question.

* * *

 

       The limousine pulled up to the sidewalk. Nagito stepped out when the vehicle came to a stop. A sea of pink flooded the front of the school. Almost everyone came to school dressed as Rabbit. The boy’s eyes widened. “Are you kidding me?” He mumbled. He barely took a step forward when someone hug-attacked him. “Nagitooo!” A voice squealed. Nagito rolled his eyes upon recognizing the voice. Junko glanced up at him with her flashy version of Rabbit’s outfit. She even went as far as creating pink bunny ears and a matching tail.

      “You know that Rabbit only has a tail. He has no bunny ears…” Nagito mentioned. Junko shushed him. “I’m not the only one who did it! Besides, I look cuter with bunny ears,” she explained as she nuzzled against his arm. Man, can someone get her off of him!? Suddenly, a hand reached out and tugged Junko away. “M-Maybe we should g-get to class,” a timid voice spoke up. Mikan squeezed Junko’s upper arm as she dragged her away from Nagito.

      Mikan actually stood out among her peers. Instead of dressing up as Rabbit, she dressed up as Chrome Bear. Junko groaned upon seeing Mikan’s outfit. “Awww, I wanted us to be twinsies!” She complained as Mikan dragged her away. “B-But what is a Rabbit w-without a Chrome B-Bear?” She questioned with a small smile. The two girls walked inside of the school before another Rabbit arrived. They ran around the front lot with a bubble solution and a bubble wand. Bubbles came out of the wand, and blew all over the place. “Soudaaaa!” Someone called out. Hajime, dressed as Chrome Bear with a custom black-and-white waist purse, dashed past Nagito to catch up with his friend.

* * *

 

      The students filled the classroom one by one. Class wouldn’t be starting for another few minutes, so people scattered around the room. Mikan approached Hajime when Junko left to bother Nagito again. “Y-You probably h-have the best C-Chrome Bear outfit,” she complimented with a blushing face. Mikan stared at the floor, frowning over her own outfit.

      Hajime grinned at her, and pat her on the head. “Your outfit is pretty good, too,” he stated. That comment caused Mikan’s face to flush even more, hiding her face in her hands. After another moment, she dropped her hands to her sides and offered a shaky smile to the taller boy. “W-we are t-the fierce d-duo,” she commented. Hajime chuckled as he ruffled her hair and gazed around the room. 

      Out of everyone in the current classroom, they turned out to be the only ones dressed up as Chrome Bear. If Hajime was being honest, he began to feel a little bad for poor Bear. Dressing up as his sidekick was the only option, though. He didn’t want to risk people recognizing him as the real bunny hero. These thought caused Hajime to be so deep in a pensive state. He didn’t realize a bubble flew in front of his face.

      More bubbles appeared, followed by giggling. “Earth to Hajime! I know you can’t resist the bubbles!” Kaizuichi shouted as he blew out more and jumped around the classroom. Hajime shook his head, but popped one of the bubbles before sitting down in his chair. Kaizuichi soon sat down as well. Everyone began to occupy their seats as the morning bell was about to ring.

      Hifumi walked in after the teacher arrived. He clutched a drawing notepad in his hand. He apologized to the teacher and quickly shuffled to his seat. The teacher shook her head and began class as Hifumi started doodling in his notebook. While it wasn’t widely accepted to doodle during class, the teacher didn’t mind too much. 

      The teacher gave the students some independent-or-small-group-work to do. Some people surrounded Hifumi, and watched him sketch. “Hey,” one person spoke up, “is that Chrome Bear?” Hifumi nodded in response. “In different hairstyles!” He added. He doodled Chrome Bear with his regular hairstyle and with pigtails.  Junko approached the group, a visible frown on her face. “Of all people you could doodle… why did you choose to doodle this loser?” She remarked as she gestured to the doodles. Without warning, she took the paper from Hifumi. “Hey! What are you doing?” Hifumi shouted. He wasn’t able to do anything as Junko ripped the paper in half. The other students called her out on her unnecessary act. Hifumi merely sat there in silence, obviously trying to not let his disheartened feelings display on his face.

* * *

 

      The bell rang for break time. Hajime walked into the bathroom, and strolled over to a mirror. He took off his Chrome Bear mask, setting it on the sink. He zipped open his waist purse and took out a small eye-shadow kit. He pressed the pad of his pointer finger to the smokey eye shadow, then started applying it to his eyelids.

      Usami flew out of the open pouch, smiling up at her Miraculous holder. “I think the eyeshadow is a nice touch,” she commented. Hajime petted her head without a word, then continued applying the eye-shadow. However, he soon dropped the makeup kit due to the bathroom door opening rather forcefully. Usami flew back into the pouch in order to not be seen.

      Chrome Bear stood at the door with a concerned face. “Get to safety. Now,” he demanded. Hajime nodded in response, running into the nearest stall. Chrome Bear only shrugged, and returned to finding anyone else in need of staying safe. Hajime tapped his bag. “Japan needs us,” he explained. After transforming, he left the bathroom, leaving behind his Chrome Bear mask and makeup kit.

      Sprinting into every classroom, Rabbit encountered the same horrifying sight. Students, with families and friends dear to them, laid motionless in seats or on the floor. Their skin is now as pale as a spotless sheet of paper, as well as their clothes. Rabbit began to panic and checked his classroom. Some people escaped, whereas some didn’t turn out to be so lucky.

      He checked his own classroom that he attends. There, resting on a lone seat, is the white-haired boy’s pink waist-purse and Rabbit mask. Rabbit approached the seat, and picked up the mask. He frowned at it as his forest green eyes became full of worry. Chrome Bear walked up to him from behind. “So, you know who sits here?” He asked, knowing that the waist-purse and mask belonged to him.

      Clutching the mask to his chest, the pink hero turned around and gazed at his crime-fighting partner. “Something happened to Nagito. We must find him!” He exclaimed, staring at Chrom Bear dead in the eyes. The boy smiled gently, and pat the other on the head. “No worries. I’ll find him somewhere. I’m sure he is in no danger,” he explained.

* * *

 

      Hifumi, akumatized into Color Sucker, continued to visit every room in the school. When he found no one present he moved on to a different room. The two heros stayed close, yet out of sight. Rabbit watched Color Sucker’s every move, trying to figure out the akumatized item. Then, he saw it, a lone pencil tucked behind his ear. The entirety of the pencil was devoid of color, except for the eraser.

      “Follow me, Bear,” he whispered. Chrome Bear followed his partner in silence to another part of the main court. Color Sucker seemed to be taking his time. Rabbit whispered the plan to Chrome Bear, and he nodded. He took out his baton, and approached the other from the front. “Hey buddy”, he spoke up, “I have no hard feelings against others who view the world in black and white. But I don’t take it lightly when they force their views on other people!”

      Color Sucker growled at him. “What do you know about my views? This has nothing to do with views!” He yelled, sprinting towards the others with a hand stretched out. Chrome Bear blocked the attack, but his baton turned paper white. Well, he’s screwed. With nothing to defend himself, he took a sprint in a random direction.

      Standing by the railing, high above the action, Mikan watched with wide eyes. She tried to quickly tip-toe away. However, someone grabbed her by the arm and she almost let out a scream. Rabbit pressed a finger to his lips to keep her quiet. “I should get you to safety,” he explained. He scooped her up and ran into a deserted room.

      Meanwhile, Chrome Bear continued to fight Color Sucker. Without his weapon, he resorted to using his fists. However, Color Sucker is rather quick and won’t be defeated by some punch. Sadly, he was no match for Rabbit’s blinding bubbles. “H-Hey! I can’t see!” He exclaimed. Chrome Bear grabbed the pencil, and broke it.

* * *

 

      Rabbit rushed back to the bathroom to de-transform in a stall. He gathered up his items, and hurriedly searched for Nagito. He checked the classroom first, and there was the white-haired boy. Nagito picked up his Rabbit mask, and was about to put it on before Hajime tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey,” the fashion designer muttered, “what happened to you? You alright” His face flushed red.  
  
      Nagito shook his head. “I am totally fine,” he responded, tilting his head soon after. Hajime raised his mask over Nagito’s face, with one eye closed. He smiled soon after. “I think you would make a convincing Chrome Bear,” he commented. Nagito grinned soon after, with a slight blush on his cheeks.


End file.
